The Economics of Banditry
}} Just because you're about to die doesn't mean you can't rant about pet peeves. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Bandit Clan of Wooden Forest ** Samantha's Father (Bandit King) ◀ ▶ ** Funny Hat Bandit ◀ ▶ ** Bandit with Black Skin ▶ ** Second Level Bandit ◀ ▶ ** Light Guard Bandit ◀ ▶ Transcript Belkar, Vaarsuvius, and Haley are being held at arrow-point by the bandits. Belkar: Look, mistakes were made, that's all I'm saying. The Bandit King: Do any of you have any last words? Haley: Yes, yes I do: Haley: Banditry through pure combat strength is economically and strategically infeasible with such a large group. Bandit King: Wow, I was honestly expecting something more like "Don't kill us." Haley: But it's true. Beating people up and taking their stuff will never work out for you in the long run. Haley: It's because of the wealth-by-level guidelines, really. Haley: Everyone of a certain level has a specific degree of wealth, and no one of a lower level can achieve the same amount of riches without gaining levels first. Haley: That's why you don't see 1st level rangers with +5 bows. Haley: Therefore, anyone worth robbing is powerful enough to defend themselves against your attacks. Haley: And anyone weak enough to fall prey probably doesn't have any stuff worth stealing. Bandit King: Nice try, sugar, but I already saw you sweet-talk the new kids. Your trickery won't work twice. Vaarsuvius: I'm afraid there is no chicanery on Miss Starshine's part, sir. Simple math dictates the futility of your effort. Vaarsuvius: Take ourselves, for example. Your team might defeat us at this point, but the sale price of our gear is a mere pittance compared to the cost of food, equipment, and other expenses for a group your size. Haley: I mean, the cost of masterwork bows alone! Belkar: And you can be damn sure we're gonna take a few of your men down with us. Haley: Right! So that leaves you needing to face a potentially deadly encounter—like us—every week just to maintain the status quo. Bandit King: And if we want to make a decent profit... Haley: ...you're talking about facing parties of adventurers 2, 3, or 4 levels above us, which is frankly suicidal! Bandit King: Your words are persuasive. I think you should really talk this over with our leader. Haley: Leader? So you're what, a cohort?? What a waste of time! Belkar (whispering): Rogues. Arrows. Point Blank range. Haley: And when I say, "waste of time", I really mean, "pleasure to speak with you, sir." D&D Context * The wealth-by-level guidelines are in the Dungeon Master's Handbook and are meant to be rough rules of where a character's wealth should be at as they level. * A +5 bow is one that provides an +5 bonus to hit and damage. * A Masterwork weapon is one that has been Crafted to exceptional standards and grants bonuses even though it is not magical. Crafting such items has specific cost requirements. * Point Blank Range is defined as a distance of under thirty feet, at which rogues deal dramatically increased damage. * Point Black Shot is a Feat that provides a bonus to hit and damage if shooting within 30 feet. Trivia * This is the first appearance of the Bandit with Black Skin. External Links * 158}} View the comic * link|1216324}} View the discussion thread Category:Bandits of Wooden Forest